Alexander Tadeas/New Timeline
Alexander Tadeas (アレクサンダー Arekusandā Tadeas) is the alternate timeline version of Alexander, and is set to appear in Soulcalibur VI. He was born and lived in Astral Chaos for his whole life. He has never left... until now. What lies in his soul is: Woe History Alexander was born in Astral Chaos with his brother, Halcyon. He doesn't know when, exactly, but his brother tells him "Valentine's Day." For as long as he can remember, he and his brother were tasked with protecting Soul Calibur and keeping Soul Edge out of the human world. He was trained by his older brother, and was an effective Keeper, though lacking in some aspects. Alex didn't truly enjoy fighting and was often hounded by Halcyon for being too kind-hearted. He was extremely hopeful, as well. He would sometimes speak with Inferno, despite better judgement. It'd been centuries since Soul Edge had been on Earth, and its hatred still shone. Despite this, Alex still conversed with the blade. However, he was soon prohibited from directly interacting with Soul Edge, and was to leave it where it was. The first time Soul Edge was back in the hands of Humans, it was the fault of both Alex. A tear in Astral Chaos had formed and Inferno found its way to Earth. For years, Alex stayed in Astral Chaos with Halcyon, guarding the remaining blade they had. They were not advised to ever leave Astral Chaos, so Alex was stuck with Halcyon's disapproving gaze.... however, they were told to drop Soulcalibur onto Earth as well. More years passed in solitude. Without Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, Alexander felt lonely and without purpose. Witnessing the events that began to unravel, however, gave Alex an idea. To redeem himself in his brother's eyes, Alex would go to earth and retrieve Soul Edge. He just needed to do some more training first... Personality Alexander is shown to be a more melancholic, withdrawn person. Part of this seems to be a result of the high expectations he places on himself (and the expectations placed on him by his brother,) but also because of his late memories of his now dead family members. Appearance At first glance, Alexander is tanned with black hair and amber eyes. He wears an outfit reminiscent of his Original Timeline first appearance and his hair is shorter and more well kept. He often has a rather sombre expression on his face, a possible side effect of his seeming melancholia. This rather normal, humanesque appearance has him resembling his father. It is very much a ruse, however. As revealed in his secondary colours, Alexander is actually a dark purple with bright, yellow eyes. Markings on his face give him seemingly black eyeliner and dark lips. Meanwhile, his hair is silver and black. Unlike Halcyon, he does not have a gratuitous amont of body markings. Weapons Alexander uses a Greek-style set of a sword and shield, very similar to his father, Giles. At first, he used his father's former weapons until later using the Guardian Angels Michael and Rafael in their weapon forms. Critical Edge Stage Theme Category:NT Main Characters Category:NT Males Category:New Timeline